cps05boxfandomcom-20200214-history
Cp-s05box Wiki:SWF Tricks/Programs/GIMP
GIMP is a free and easy-to-use downloadable image editor. You can check GIMP's website for tutorials and tools, but this page only lists the tools that you are likely to use when editing images. Zooming In order to zoom in/out, hold down Ctrl and scroll your mouse scroll forwards (for zomming in) or backwards (for zooming out). Cropping In order to crop an image, follow thse steps: #Press the Crop Tool (or by pressing Shift + C). You will then be able to draw a rectangle on the screen that would crop the image. #In order to draw it, Press the corner on which you want the crop to begine, and without releasing the mouse button, move your mouse to the position of the opposite corner for the crop. #*You can also resize the rectangle by dragging its sides or corners, and can also move the rectangle by dragging its center. You can zoom in for a higher accuracy. #To finish the crop, click the center of the rectangle or press Enter. To cancel, click anywhere around the rectangle. Auto crop The Autocrop tool allows cropping an image to its outer sides. In order to do that, go to the Image menu on the top, and select Autocrop Image. Selection Fuzzy Select The Fuzzy Select Tool allows selecting the area that you choose and nearby areas with a similar shades or colors. It can be selected by pressing the icon in the toolbar, or by pressing U''' in your keyboard. Double-click it for changing its settings. You can also set its sensitivity to colors: 0 for '''only the selected shade, and 255 for all colors (the default is 15). Select by Color Tool The Select by Color Tool allows selecting all pixels in a given image by their color/shade. It can be selected by pressing the icon in the toolbar, or by pressing U''' in your keyboard. Double-click it for changing its settings. You can also set its sensitivity to colors: 0 for pixels that have the '''exact same color, and 255 for all pixels (the default is 15). Rectangle Select Tool Allows drawing a rectangular selection. By pressing the icon in the toolbar, or by pressing R''' in your keyboard. Rectangle Select Tool Allows drawing a elliptic selection. By pressing the icon in the toolbar, or by pressing '''E in your keyboard. Add transparency In order to add a layer of transparency to an image: #Right click the image. #Go to Layer → Transparency → Add Alpha Channel. For canceling the transparengy, do the same but select Remove Alpha Channel instead. In order to remove a background of an image, select it using one of the selection tools, and press Delete in your keyboard. Note *A JPEG image cannot have transparent parts at all. *A GIF image can have a transparent background, but each one of its pixels can only have an opacity of either 0% or 100%. Parts that are partly-transparent would turn 100% solid when saving. Category:Programs Help